¡Mi pareja como un famoso personaje Otome!
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Eren tiene un pequeño secreto, es un fanático de los juegos Otome yaoi R-18 donde su actual pareja Rivaille participa dándole voz a un personaje idéntico a el. Seria una lastima que muy pronto aquel secreto fuera descubierto por el mismísimo Rivaille donde este sentiría por primera vez los celos ... ¿de el mismo?. [ AU - LEMON -RIREN - ONE-SHOT - Inspirado en un Otome de Kirino.]


_DISCLAIMER: __Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias originales por parte mía con el único propósito de entretener al lector._

_CREDITOS: __A la linda y súper amable administradora __**- Kirino- **__de la página __**Shingeki No Yaoi**__, mi segunda pagina favorita. Denle manita arriba no se arrepentirán. En si, este One-shot esta inspirado en el grandioso juego Otome creado por dicha admin, bastante genial debo decir, utilice una ruta actual que publico en la página, también le quiero agradecer por dejarme usar las rutas que ella publico, les advierto que las del principio no son de ella, por ello son medio extrañas, ya en el desenlace las coloque, ademas también le quiero dar las gracias por pasarme la imagen que coloque de portada en el fic. ¡Muchísimas Gracias!. Espero sea de tu agrado linda…_

_AGRADECIMIENTOS: Le quiero dar las gracias a Kat Gentille por apoyarme con esta loca idea desde un principio y por pasarme bastantes imagenes para que llegara la __inspiración, ¡Gracias linda te quiero! Tambien ella fue quien me ayudo con el titulo. Espero te guste lady._

_ADVERTENCIAS: __Lemon. (Hasta que Shiro se animo escribir uno)._

_AVISO: __ En las partes donde este subrayado y de cursiva serán las conversaciones y opciones que están dentro del Otome. Espero y no se vayan a confundir, pero si en alguna parte se bloquean no duden en hacérmelo saber. Posibles faltas de ortografía por parte del amable señor auto corrector. Y va haber unas partes en donde irán apareciendo las opciones del Otome y las respuestas que escoja Eren serán marcadas de negrita. _

_Por ejemplo:_

_Primera opción: Comer_

_Segunda opción: Activar la pokebola del poder._

_**Tercera opción: Mover el trasero ya que se me durmió por no levantarme desde hace 6 horas (Y tres días).**_

_Este ONE-SHOT va para todas ustedes, espero y por fin me haya salido largo este escrito ya que suelo escribir muy poquito, también aveces lo termino dejando a medias o convirtiendo en ANGST, pero esto no lo es. -Bitchslap- Me e dado cuenta que escribo mucho en esta parte, maldición._

_Notas gays al final._

_Sin mas que decir, espero les guste…_

* * *

_ONE-SHOT_

_"¡Mi pareja como un famoso personaje Otome!"_

* * *

Estaba completamente emocionado, al fin había llegado, estuvo esperándolo durante un mes completo. Al fin Eren lo tendría entre sus manos, aquello que estuvo anhelando con todo se ser. Desde ayer se encontraba bastante feliz, había recibido una llamada donde le avisaban que al fin lo vería, lo podría tener todo el día y la noche y vaya que estuvo esperando, de la impresión no pudo comer ni cenar, solo se quedaba parado delante de la puerta sentado en un escalón pequeño, esperando a que al fin tocaran la puerta, parecía un perro abandonado, pero ¿Quien no estaría emocionado después de esperar tiempo sin verlo?. Su emoción era tan grande que no había dormido bien desde que recibió la noticia.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, se repetía mil y un veces que no tenia que dormir, quería estar despierto para recibirlo, llorar y reír de la felicidad. Y así a los pocos minutos cayo rendido.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas cuando al fin despertó acostado y con saliva en la comisura de sus labios, era claro que había roncado. Se quedo observando el techo color madera; Cuando de repente su teléfono celular que se encontraba en su mano derecha comenzó a sacar un destello de luz para así avisar de que tenia un mensaje. Prendió la pantalla y allí vio que efectivamente era un aviso, en el momento en el que termino de leerlo se lanzo como loco hacia el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla. Y allí, ahí estaba. Su ojos esmeralda se iluminaron y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus rosadas mejillas, no podía creerlo, tenia bastantes emociones encontradas, quería gritar, lanzarse hacia el y abrazarlo para nunca soltarlo. Así es, lo que siempre estuvo esperando Eren Jeager era un maldito juego homosexual Otome donde Rivaille, su actual pareja, participaba interpretando el papel de un profesor de matemáticas bastante pervertido y lo que lo hacia todavía mas genial era que en el juego aparecía la imagen de Levi. Tanta espera había valido la pena.

Era una caja bastante grande, no sabia realmente el porque ya que el solo había pedido el bendito juego, pensó que lo demás era poliestireno, abrazo la caja y lloro por todo el tiempo que había esperado, los demás vecinos de los departamentos se le quedaron viendo extraño por lo que decidió meter el paquete y llevarlo hasta la sala para así abrirlo. Tenia bastante cinta de pegar en la parte de arriba, intento abrirlo con las manos e inclusive con los dientes pero todo era en vano, estaba bien pegado. En medio de la desesperación corrió hasta la cocina por un cuchillo, volvió a la sala con una mirada y sonrisa asesina, alzo el cubierto y comenzó a acuchillar todos los bordes para así romper completamente la caja. Y así todo los poliestirenos bañaron todo el lugar, seguramente cuando volviera Rivaille del trabajo lo mataría, actualmente era seiyuu de bastantes juegos Otome y de bastantes animes que se encontraban en emisión, uno de los trabajos mas recientes que estaba haciendo era siendo la voz del personaje principal de una serie llamada "Noragami"_. _

Se asomo para ver que mas había en la caja y para su sorpresa estaba un dakimakura de Rivaille vestido de soldado. Aquello le había recordado cuando se había comprado un juego donde Rivaille le hacia de sargento y sentía una atracción bastante extraña al que estuviera jugando a tal punto que desde el primer capitulo ya le estaba violando, bastante recomendable a opinión de Eren en lo personal lo lleva jugando mas de 5 veces, le encanta cuando Rivaille del juego comienza a decir cosas pervertidas. Simplemente recomendable.

Al ver el dakimakura le quito la bolsa de protección y comenzó a abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Aun con su sargento en brazos siguió revisando el paquete, encontrando bastantes revistas donde hablaban de los próximos proyectos de la compañía Otomate x Rejet, sus próximos juegos prometían bastante, eso significaba que desde hoy tenia que comenzar a ahorrar, no siempre se podían encontrar Otomes yaoi R-18 donde tu pareja participaba.

En eso, vio un paquete pequeño dentro de la caja, eso le extraño bastante a Eren pero decidió ignorarlo, de seguro allí estaba el juego. Saco la caja y la abrió con el cuchillo que había dejado sobre una mesita y allí estaba la saga completa, eran 3 discos donde en la portada se podía apreciar al fondo una institución y enfrente todos los personajes que aparecerían con el tiempo, pero el único en el que se concentro fue en la imagen de Rivaille extendiendo la mano, sonrío con sus mejillas color carmín, ya no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez en la que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el, simplemente para hablar de como le había ido en el día pero no cruzaban mas que un saludo y un beso de despedida, le hacia mucha falta tenerlo a su lado pero lo único que tenia era sus juegos Otome, algo es algo y con eso se conforma.

Fue rápidamente por su consola de video y la conecto en la televisión plasma de la sala acomodando los cojines de los sillones en el suelo para hacer una especie de silla, se sentó y detrás de el coloco el dakimakura de Rivaille. Coloco el disco de la primera caja en la consola, encendió la televisión y le subió el volumen. Apenas escucho la música del intro que era la canción de Magnet en versión violín, en la pantalla salían las opciones como todos los juegos y allí aparecía Rivaille retirándose unos anteojos con una bata blanca de laboratorio, supuestamente era profesor de matemáticas pero le dio igual, el punto es que se veja bastante atractivo.

Le dio en la opción de "Comenzar" y allí le pedían crearse un nombre, con el control que tenia incrustado un pequeño teclado escribió _Eren.00, _se creo un avatar, uno de lo mas parecido a el mismo. No quería enamorar a Rivaille del juego siendo alguien mas, ni en sus mas locas y horribles pesadillas. De repente en la pantalla aparecía el sensei dándole la bienvenida, se fueron presentando todos los personajes, eran aproximadamente unos 5, los únicos que logro recordar bien fueron a un rubio apuesto de nombre Erwin, un castaño de ojos miel de nombre Jean y su amado Rivaille, pero cuando este se presentaba y repetía _Eren.00; E_l muchacho sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, abrazo fuertemente el cojín y comenzó a rodar por toda la sala gritando de la emoción.

Se limpio el pequeño hijito de sangre que escurría de su nariz y comenzó a jugar. Y enseguida comenzaron a salir bastantes letras explicando de que consistía el inicio del juego.

_Capitulo 01:_

_Me e mudado y me acabo de instalar en la ciudad de Tokio, me e inscrito en una buena Universidad, donde al parecer los demás compañeros son amigables, espero y alguien me ayude a encontrar mi salón. _

_-_¡Imbécil!, ¿qué no ves que ahí en una puerta dice "sala A"?, Siempre es en el primer salón que encuentras, ¡Imbécil!.- Comenzó a quejarse Eren en medio de la emoción, ya le urgía bastante encontrarse con Rivaille.

_Eren.00: ¿Disculpa?._

_Jean: ¿Eh?_

_Eren.00: ¿Sabes donde es el salón de literatura? _

_Jean: ¡Ja! Por lo que veo eres el nuevo, ¿que no ves que es el salón que tienes allí mismo?._

-¡Es lo que yo dije!, maldito personaje ciego que me toco.-

_Eren.00: ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Jean: ¡Oye! -te acorrala en una pared- ¿A donde crees que vas?, no te e dado permiso para irte._

_Eren.00:_

_Primera opción: -escupirle en la cara y salir huyendo-_

_Segunda opción: N..no por favor, déjame ir._

_Tercera opción: Déjame ir ¿Quieres?._

-Maldita sea con estas respuestas, ¡GAAAAAY!. Escojo la Tercera opción, necesito hacer un maldito Harem- Con ello selecciono aquella opción llevando como consecuencia que Jean lo encerrara en la sala de química para utilizar ciertas pipetas en un lugar donde nunca deben ser introducidas. Eso había dejado bastante impresionado a Eren, ya comenzaría a escoger con precaución las respuestas que le daría al sujeto ese.

Y así se llevo bastante tiempo, desde el capitulo 1 hasta el 5, donde se terminaba al fin la ruta del cara de mierda mitad caballo con problemas sexuales llamado Jean.

_Capitulo 06:_

_Al parecer por fin pude deshacerme de Jean -se escucha como unos cristales se rompen- ¿Qué fue eso?-_

-¡No vayas! te van a violar y ya no llegaremos vírgenes para Rivaille… ¡Jean no cuenta!- Grito mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la pantalla, por un momento sospecho que el causante de aquel sonido había sido su amado Levi, pero para sus sorpresa había sido un gato blanco. -Desde ahora odio los gatos-

_Eren.00: Al parecer fue un gato blanco. ¿De quien será?, bueno supongo que es hora de irme a casa ya todos están retirando del colegio._

_Erwin: ¿Hola?._

_Eren.00: ¿Quien eres?._

_Erwin: ¡Oh! lo lamento, no me e presentado, soy el delegado del lugar mi nombre es Erwin Smith, ¿tu nombre?._

_Eren.00: _

_Primera opción: -le das la mano- Mucho gusto me llamo Eren.00._

_Segunda opción: Que nombre tan genial, el mío es Eren.00._

_Tercera opción: Lo lamento debo retirarme, después te dire mi nombre._

-Viólame- Dijo inconscientemente Eren mientras seguía mirando al rubio de la pantalla, debía admitir que el uniforme blanco y pantalones obscuros resaltaban mucho su piel y sus ojos azules, si no encontraba rápidamente a Rivaille se iría corriendo a los brazos de aquel sujeto. Pensó unos instantes su respuesta antes de escogerla hasta que al final termino escogiendo la primera, espero a que Erwin no lo terminase violando con el gato que había pasado hace unos instantes.

_Erwin: ¿Eren.00?, vaya que lindo nombre._

-Es lo que le dices a todos-

_Eren.00:_

_Primera opción: Muchas gracias -te sonrojas levemente-._

_Segunda opción: -te sorprendes bastante por su respuesta- ¿Gracias?, bueno debo irme. -cruzas la puerta-_

_Tercera opción: Debo irme, nos vemos mañana Erwin. -cruzas la puerta-_

Nuevamente pensó su respuesta, tal vez si contestaba la equivocada terminaría violado u odiado por el muchacho, en cierta parte le daba igual ya que el solo buscaba a un personaje de allí pero se prometio a el mismo crear su propio Harem salvaje. Al final termino escogiendo la segunda opción.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que Erwin no le había dicho algo pervertido, justo cuando ya se estaba retirando de aquel salón el ojiazul le sujeto del brazo y poso su mano en su barbilla para así obligarlo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

_Erwin: Sabes es muy peligroso irte tan tarde del colegio, yo te podría llevar a tu casa._

_Eren.00:_

_Primera opción: No gracias, puedo arreglármelas solas. -te vas, corriendo el riesgo de que Erwin te inmovilice en una esquina de la habitación-_

_Segunda opción: ¿Enserio? no quiero ser una carga así que me retiro._

_Tercera opción: -Lo miras extrañado- Esta bien, gracias._

Sin dudarlo termino eligiendo la respuesta numero uno, ya no le importo si lo violaban con todo lo que ya había sido inventado por el hombre si no, ya descubriría nuevas formas para usarlas con su amado Rivaille.

Y como lo señalaba la respuesta, Erwin lo había acorralado en una esquina del lugar mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios con la de su avatar,. Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse y acercarse todavía mas a la pantalla siendo presa de la emoción e intriga para saber por que desde el primer día ya lo estaban toqueteando y besando.

_Eren.00: Erwin se esta acercando a mi para besarme, yo no puedo hacer nada, con su mano derecha apreso las mías para colocarlas arriba de mi cabeza mientras delineaba mi cintura con su otra mano, no pude evitar soltar unos cuantos gemidos, nunca había sentido algo como esto. Pero cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro un hombre con bata blanca entro al lugar con un aura obscura._

_Erwin: ¡¿RIVAILLE?!._

Eren al escuchar como aquel muchacho gritaba su nombre favorito en todo este planeta y dentro del 2D.

Y allí estaba a quien estuvo esperando por mas de tres horas que se le hicieron eternos, la razón principal del por que compre el Otome. En la pantalla se encontraba Rivaille recargado en la puerta con mirada molesta con una pequeña libreta en su mano izquierda, se veía bastante apuesto y elegante, ¡Vaya!, ya se había enamorado todavía mas del personaje de Rivaille, en esos precisos momentos le hubiera encantado que estuviera junto a el para pasar tiempos juntos, todo el tiempo que les podía dar la vida pero ahora por su trabajo no lo podía tener para el, pero bueno, se conformaba con los proyectos en donde participaba.

_Rivaille: Tsk… ¿no es hora que te vayas Erwin?._

_Erwin: ¡Ja!, mira quien habla._

_Rivaille: Por lo que yo tenia entendido debías acompañar a tu pareja ¿no es así?, vaya, ¿que pensara Petra al respecto? _

_Erwin: -Se retira del lugar bastante molesto- _

_Eren.00: -¡Que pelea tan mas extraña!, me sorprende que Erwin tenga una novia y aun así ya me estaba toqueteando, supongo que desde ahora debo tener mas cuidado, pero… ¿quien será este muchacho con el que esta hablando?, parece muy molesto pero no comprendo el por que, supongo que es hora de retirarme, no se darán cuenta.- _

_Rivaille: ¡Oi!, ¿a donde crees que vas mocoso de mierda?. _

-Acabo de recordar que así me trataba cuando nos conocimos en la secundaria.- Pensó en voz alta mientras lloraba de la emoción.

_Eren.00: ¿Qu…quien? ¿yo?._

_Rivaille: ¿Ves a alguien mas aparte de nosotros dos?, vaya que eres idiota. ¿Tu nombre?._

_Eren.00: _

_Primera opción: -te molestas un poco por los insultos- Mi nombre es Eren.00._

_**Segunda opción: ¿Quien eres y porque llevas una bata?.**_

_Tercera opción: -Decides no contestar pero te intriga saber quien es y que hace en aquel lugar- Primero dime tu nombre y después yo._

_Rivaille: Tsk… ¿Eres sordo? Hace un momento mientras te dejabas toquetear por aquel estúpido grito mi nombre, ¿Tienes problema en los oídos?, bueno da igual es hora de que te retires ¿no es así?._

_Eren.00: __**Solo era una pregunta, lo lamento, me retiro. -cruzas a un lado de Rivaille pero sientes como este se acerca un poco a tu oido-**_

_Rivaille: Mi nombre es Rivaille, soy el doctor y el maestro de matemáticas del lugar, cuidate.- Sonríe levemente mientras ve como te alejas- _

_**Fin del ultimo capitulo (disco).**_

-¿Es enserio?- Pregunto a gritos Eren mientras le lanzaba a la pantalla todo lo que se encontrara al alcance de sus manos. -¡Me viola Jean, me manosea Erwin pero no me hace nada Rivaille!, porquería de juego- En eso, mientras pateaba el sillón en el que anteriormente había recostado su dakimakura que venia en el paquete escucho como en la puerta de la entrada insertaban las llaves, seguramente era Rivaille. Recogió sus cosas lo mas rápido posible, apago la televisión, se llevo su consola junto con los juegos Otome y obviamente su sagrado dakimakura hacia la habitación donde compartía con Levi, al entrar escondió todas sus cosas abajo de la cama.

-Estoy en casa- Saludo Rivaille mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada esperando a que Eren llegara a saludarlo, se sentía de estupendo humor. Pero todo eso desapareció al momento en que entro a la sala, no era una vista muy agradable para el, todo estaba lleno de basura que olvido recoger el muchacho.

-¡Bienvenido Rivaille!- Comenzó a correr con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, ya tenia mas de una semana que no lo veía. El ojiplateado se dio cuenta de la felicidad que transmitía su pequeño Eren al verlo después de tanto tiempo, decidió dejar a un lado por unos momentos el desorden de la casa para atender a su pareja. -¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Y así se lanzo a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo siento correspondido.

-Eh vuelto Eren-

-Lo se-

-Oye-

-¿Dime?-

Soltó un gruñido mientras desprendía un aura asesina, velozmente Rivaille termino tirando a Eren al suelo para que así el quedara encima de el y así proporcionarle unos cuantos golpes en la frente en forma de castigo por el desorden, si algo que odiaba mas en este mundo ademas de estar lejos de Eren era la basura.

-¡Levanta tu desorden!-

-¡Ya voy!-

-¡Rápido mocoso!-

-¡No te pongas violento por favor!-

-¡Eren!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Levi unió sus labios con los del muchacho, fue un beso cálido al principio haciendo que Eren soltara unos cuantos gemidos al sentir como la lengua del contrario entraba en su boca, le encantaba cuando Rivaille hacia eso, le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en la entrepierna que subía hasta su espina dorsal y bajaba hasta sus piernas, amaba la manera en que tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, simplemente se amaban y esa era una de las maneras en que se lo demostraban.

-Le…Lev..aahhh!, este no es un buen lu…gahhhr- Comenzó a soltar bastantes gemidos y jadeos al sentir como la mano de Levi se metía entre su ropa interior donde apretujaba su miembro de una forma realmente exquisita, sentía que en cualquier momento por tan solo sentir sus manos en aquella parte sensible de el se correría en cualquier momento.

-No- Contesto con voz firme mientras mordía los carnosos labios de Eren para después dirigirse a su cuello para lamerlo y dejarle algunas marcas. -Ya no puedo resistir, fue una semana de abstinencia para los dos-

-¡Nghh…! de..detente-

-¿Como quieres que me detenga si ya te pusiste duro aquí abajo?- Comenzó a mover sus caderas para así rozar su también duro y despierto miembro contra el de Eren por encima de la ropa, le encantaba como el muchacho llevaba su cabeza para atrás mientras gemía cada vez mas y mas fuerte con sus mejillas rosadas, unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y un poco de saliva descendiendo por la comisura de sus labios. -Me encanta la manera en la que gimes cuando hago esto, ¿te gusta?.-

-¡Aaaahhh!, me encanta nghh…gyahhh-

-¡Ja! ¿y aun así recias que me detuviera? enserio eres un indeciso- Con ello le alzo su camisa para comenzar a lamer los rosados pezones de Eren haciendo que poco a poco fueran poniéndose duros. Rivaille lamia alrededor de ellos disfrutando el exquisito sabor del muchacho, subía y bajaba apachurrando un poco aquella zona, haciendo que Eren soltara todavía mas gemidos para así alzar su cadera inconscientemente para sentir un mejor contacto con la entrepierna de Rivaille.

El azabache comenzó a desvestirse seductoramente frente a la atenta mirada del muchacho, se acerco nuevamente a el para retirarle completamente su camisa y para que así los dos quedaran completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba, se admiraron unos instantes donde los dos se tocaban las zonas en las que ellos sabían muy bien que eran sensibles para que así los dos comenzaran a gemir en unísono. Pero justamente cuando Rivaille se encontraba deshaciéndose del pantalón junto con el bóxer de Eren su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Golpeo fuertemente el suelo rompiéndolo tan solo un poco, mientras tanto Eren no sabia como reaccionar, justo cuando estaba volviendo a ser tocado por Rivaille una estúpida llamada interrumpía.

Saco de mala gana su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón donde en la pantalla aparecía el numero telefónico de su jefe en la compañía de animes, seguramente quería hablar sobre el nuevo personaje que aparecería próximamente en la serie que actualmente estaba trabajando. Trato de ignorar la primera llamada para así seguir con lo suyo pero seguía recibiendo mensajes y llamadas de la compañía, por ello decidió contestar de una buena vez como le había indicado Eren, calmándolo con un _-seguiré esperando en lo que terminas tu llamada-. _Si claro, ni siquiera el se la había creído.

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de llamarme idiotas!?- Se encamino a la cocina para seguir gritando a todo pulmón todas las maldiciones que tenia que decir por no dejarle tocar por mas tiempo a su amado Eren.

-Qui-e-ro mi O-to-me- Fue lo único que pronuncio el muchacho arrastrando las palabras de manera tétrica.

Se reincorporo del suelo, recogió su ropa junto con la de Levi para así dirigirse a su habitación y dejar la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia, ya mañana las lavaría. Sobre su cama se encontraba su camisa de pijama color verde olivo se la puso y así se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, odiaba las llamadas que le hacían a Rivaille. Por aquellas juntas del trabajo tuvieron que posponer bastantes citas y ya desde antes de comprometerse, cuando eran pareja en el bachillerato donde el era un simple estudiante mientras Levi era un famoso y reconocido seiyuu que por pura casualidad entro al mismo colegio donde comenzaron siendo compañeros de salón, después amigos y al final del año ya habían comenzado a salir pero en la primera cita no faltaron los pedidos de autógrafos y las interminables llamadas de su representante y de algunas compañías que le pedían su participación para nuevos animes, haciendo un poco problemático la ordinaria vida que tenia anteriormente Eren. Comenzó a ser perseguido por bastantes paparazzis que termina alejando su fuerte hermana Mikasa que ahora se encontraba trabajando en la misma compañía de juegos Otome que la de Rivaille, según ella para vigilar que el enano, como ella le llamaba, no le fuera infiel a su hermano. Y en sus tiempos libres era una paparazzi en cubierto que merodeaba por los departamentos en donde Levi tenia secuestrado a Eren, otra de sus muy extrañas y retorcidas ideas.

Enseguida Rivaille ingreso a la habitación rascándose el cuello, Eren ya sabia lo que significaba aquello.

-Ve- Rompió el silencio el muchacho sonriéndole a Levi, haciendo que este diera un respingo por aquello, había bastantes ocaciónes en las que Eren le pedía que mejor se quedara pero con el tiempo decidió dejarlo ir para que realizara su trabajo.

-Pero Eren….-

-A de ser algo importante, es mejor que vayas, yo voy a estar bien.-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¡Claro que si! puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta, recuerda que ya e sobrevivido hasta un mes solo en casa.-

-Tu puedes, pero yo no.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tsk… n..nada.- Se encamino un poco ruborizado al guardarropa para sacar una camisa azul cielo y así retirarse a realizar su trabajo.

Eren le acompaño a la puerta, se sentía bastante triste, ni siquiera media hora pudo estar con el, pero ese es uno de los precios que se tiene por salir con un famoso. Rivaille se puso sus zapatos, alzo la mirada y allí se percato de lo triste que estaba su pareja, también a el le dolía bastante no poder estar junto a el, siempre se distraía en el trabajo con tan solo recordar su rostro alegre esperándolo en casa, eso le motivaba a hacer lo que hacia. Coloco su mano en la nuca de Eren para así acercarlo a sus labios, fue un beso largo, no paso de mas.

-Cuidate y suerte en el trabajo.-

-¡Oye mocoso!, no te pongas así, tratare de no demorarme para regresar lo mas pronto posible- Abrió la puerta pero antes de salir le dedico una sonrisa a Eren. -Por ahora… espérame-. Con ello cerro la puerta para bajar hasta el estacionamiento y subirse a una camioneta de la compañía acompañado de un guardaespaldas. Mientras tanto, Eren se quedo completamente inmóvil, ya tenia bastantes meses que no veía aquella sonrisa de Rivaille, a la vez le daba miedo por que no era común en el pero a la vez, se sentía completamente feliz por ser el único en ver esa facción suya.

En ese momento, recordó que ahora tenia la oportunidad de jugar otra vez el Otome de Rivaille, ahora ya se lo había encontrado en el juego tal vez por fin podría tener su ruta y repetirla las veces que sean necesarias para seguir escuchando su voz.

Recogió la basura que estaba en la sala para dejarlo completamente limpio, saco su consola con el segundo disco para conectarla a la TV y ademas su amado dakimakura para colocarlo en sus piernas. Encendió la televisión y comenzó con las introducciones que siempre daban, repitió el mismo procedimiento del nombre y avatar como en el primer disco. Pero se percato que en cada disco es una nueva historia pero con los mismos personajes, ¡Que original! pensó Eren bastante irritado, ya que depende de tus respuestas la historia se hace extensa o no, e allí la razón por la cual en el primer disco no pudo quedarse con Rivaille pero se juro por la película de Pacific Rim que había visto hace dos días que lo lograría esta vez.

_Primer capitulo: Ruta Jean yandere. _

_Historia: El esta enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca se te declaro pero ahora hará todo lo posible por tenerte. _

-¿¡JEAAN!? No me aaggg… ¡yo quiero a Rivaille! no a ese rubio violador.- No le quedo mas de otra que aceptar la ruta.

_Narrador: Caminas hacia tu casa, alguien esperaba afuera con una llave parecida a la tuya y ahora que lo recuerdas en la Universidad olvidaste tus llaves, por ello te acercas a preguntar._

_Eren.00:_

_Respuesta 1: ¿Puedo ayudarte?._

_Respuesta 2: ¿Porqué tu llave se parece a la mía?…_

_**Respuesta 3: Si no te vas llamare a alguien… **_

_Jean: Lo siento, estaba esperándote Eren.00, ¿Dónde estabas__**?.**_

_**Primera respuesta: ¿Quién eres?.**_

_Segunda respuesta: Aun no contestas mi pregunta._

_Tercera respuesta: Llamare a alguien. _

_Jean: -toma tu mano besándotela- ¿No me recuerdas?, somos amigos, ¿me invitarías a pasar?._

_Respuesta 1: N-no te recuerdo._

_Respuesta 2: No lo creo, vamos a otro lugar._

_**Respuesta 3: Todo esto es muy extraño.**_

-¡Maldito caballo pervertido!, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento me va a hacer algo, a la mejor y me mata por no ser correspondido- Abrazo fuertemente su dakimakura al seleccionar la respuesta numero tres, le preocupaba que si Jean lo asesinaba en el juego ya no se encontraría con Rivaille.

Se quedo unos minutos en silencio, seguramente si alguien lo veía en esos momentos y leyeran su mente, de seguro lo creerían anormal, pero le daba igual, era un pequeño secreto mitad pasatiempo que el tenia.

-Bueno, pff… regresemos al juego-

_Jean: Soy feliz de tenerte conmigo -te abraza sin que te lo esperes-._

_Respuesta 1: -Te quedas paralizado-_

_**Respuesta 2:**__**-Lo apartas de ti, ignorando eso y empezando a interrogarlo.-**_

_Respuesta 3: -Lo pateas estilo Rivaille.-_

No pudo resistir a soltar una fuerte carcajada al leer la tercera respuesta, se esperaba de todo menos eso, ya Rivaille era parte de una opción. Recordó al Otome que hace mas de 2 años había comprado donde Levi era un sargento y terminaba pateando a su avatar cada vez que lo quería abrazar… ahora todo tenia sentido.

_Jean: Quiero llevarte a conocer el mar, después de eso pasara algo inolvidable para ti._

_Respuesta 1: -Asientes sin saber que hacer.-_

_Respuesta 2: No lo se, acabo de recordarte y el mar esta muy lejos._

_**Respuesta 3: Claramente intentas secuestrarme… **_

_Jean: El parque esta cerca, conozco todo el lugar y cada cosa acerca de ti, también se que tipo de ropa interior usas Eren.00._

_**Respuesta 1: -Te sonrojas completamente- ¿C-como?.**_

_Respuesta 2: ¿M-me estas espiando?, ¿que no sabes de mi? -te alteras.-_

_Respuesta 3: -Intentas irte, cuando lo intentas Jean te aplica del cloroformo-_

-¿¡DONDE MATRIOSHKAS TIENES METIDO EL CLOROFORMO!?- Grito bastante impresionado lanzando un cojín a la pantalla, de milagro no se rompió.

_Narrador: Te encuentras en un hotel._

_Jean: El mar o diríamos Hotel, hay aguas termales, solo estamos tu y yo Eren.00, nadie mas nos molestara._

_Respuesta 1: ¿P-por que este lugar Jean?._

_**Respuesta 2: No deberíamos estar aquí, mejor me voy a casa…**_

_Respuesta 3: -Te despiertas soñoliento aun con los efectos del cloroformo.-_

_Jean: Todo tu ser me pertenece, no te depare ir, a donde vayas lo sabré, no tienes escape Eren.00, Eren.00, Eren.00x10_

_Respuesta 1: -Empiezas a temer y a sollozar.-_

_Respuesta 2: Todo esto es extraño… -retrocedes-._

_**Respuesta 3: -Te levantas y a como puedes sales corriendo.- **_

_Jean: Tan lindo…_

_Respuesta 1: -Te cubres el rostro sonrojado ya que Jean se levanto la camisa.-_

_Respuesta 2: Pervertido… -sigues mirando.-_

_**Respuesta 3: -Intentaste abrir la puerta, no podías por mas que trataras.- **_

_Narrador: Final…. cargando y guardando resultados._

-¡Ja!, veamos que final me salió, espero y no me manosee. Oka-san que te encuentras en Alemania, te ruego que no suceda nada malo y que el único que me azote sea Levi-

En eso, la pantalla mostró la imagen del rostro de Jean sonriendo algo peligroso, honestamente aunque fuera un dibujo a Eren le causo bastante miedo.

_Final seme posesivo: _

_Jean: Tenia una hermosa jaula para un ave hermoso, no tienes escape._

_**Respuesta 1: -Gritas con desesperación.-**_

_Respuesta 2: -Empiezas a llorar-._

_Respuesta 3: Bueno, al menos obedece lo que te pediré … ¡una boda!._

_-¿Estas listo para la nueva ruta desbloqueada?-_

Eren sin pensarlo dos veces selecciono la nueva ruta, ya le daba igual si lo encerraban hasta en el baño, ya vería que nuevos personajes aparecerían.

_Ruta desbloqueada: Doctor Rivaille._

_Historia: Estas enfermo tus amigos recomendaron ir con el nuevo doctor que había en el hospital, lo que no sabias es que el es un desquiciado con la limpieza, iras a verlo y tu primer encuentro con el, no es la mejor imagen..._

_Rivaille: ¿Qué haces contagiando con tus gérmenes la puerta de mi consultorio?._

_**Respuesta 1: N-nada… espero al doctor.**_

_Respuesta 2: ¿C-cuales gérmenes?_

_Respuesta 3: El germen viviente eres tu. -estornudas sin querer-._

Antes de seleccionar la primera respuesta, agarro su dakimakura y comenzó a correr y a gritar de la felicidad y emoción, tanta era su excitación que no se dio cuenta que una pared salvaje se encontraba delante suyo trayendo como consecuencia que se golpeara hasta sangrar, pero le daba igual, eso si, cuido que el cojín no se ensuciara. Regreso a la sala con una bolsita de dulces ácidos, ya que le encantaba la combinación del azúcar con la sal. Se sentó en el suelo cerca de la pantalla para continuar jugando.

_Rivaille: Eres el paciente de esta tarde, pasa adentro._

_**Respuesta 1: -Obedeces sin replicar.- **_

_Respuesta 2: -Lo abrazas sabiendo que tienes fiebre- tengo fiebre._

_Respuesta 3: ¿Adentro de que? -mal piensas-._

_Rivaille: Tengo que revisarte, quitare la ropa y acuéstate en la camilla._

_**Respuesta 1: ¿Q-que?.**_

_Respuesta 2: Ya que dices. -te vas quitando la chaqueta y después la camisa-_

_Respuesta 3: No me quitare la ropa. -te acuestas en la camilla.-_

_Rivaille: Obedece lo que te ordeno… mocosos. -saca un termómetro, te levanta la camisa y lo coloca bajo tu brazo.- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?._

_Respuesta 1: ¿C-contigo? ¿La hora? -estas siendo tímido-._

_**Respuesta 2: Revísame todo lo que quieras.**_

_Respuesta 3: El tiempo que quieras._

-Al demonio todo, violare todo lo que quieras, jajajajaja.- Se notaba que estallaba de la emoción, por fin estaba teniendo mas diálogos con Rivaille, a la mejor su madre le había mandado desde Alemania toda la suerte del mundo.

_Rivaille: Tengo que inyectarte, tienes el virus de la gripe. ¿Quieres seguir siendo un mocoso que deja gérmenes por ahí?._

_Respuesta 1: E-esta bien._

_Respuesta 2: Inyéctame… después de eso nos casamos._

_**Respuesta 3: Dejare gérmenes por ahí y haré un harem de enfermos(?).**_

_Rivaille: Quédate quieto, no dolerá… -te levantas acercándote a el- ¿que demonios?. _

_Respuesta 1: M-me maree._

_**Respuesta 2: -Intentas besarlo mientas te vas acercando-**_

_Respuesta 3: -Lo besas y el te quita con brusquedad-_

_Rivaille: La enfermedad te hace mal, casi me contagias tu mar de gérmenes. ¿Estas alucinando?._

_Respuesta 1: N-no, necesito curarme._

_Respuesta 2: Ponme la inyección y después me cuentas del mar de gérmenes._

_**Respuesta 3: No me gustan las inyecciones… pero por ti, me bajo el pantalón.**_

Pensó seriamente su respuesta, le tentaba de sobremanera la primera y la tercera, ya que si fuera real respondería como el uke que es, pero como esto se trataba de un juego y podía escoger lo que tal vez le encantaría responder si alguna vez se le presentaba la misma ocasión.

_Rivaille: Todos quieren inyecciones conmigo, ¿son masoquistas?. Acuéstate en la camilla o de pie como elijas, -va a buscar el antibiótico.-_

_**Respuesta 1: -Obedeces sonrojándote al sentir la mirada de el.-**_

_Respuesta 2: Es mi primera vez, sea amable conmigo…_

Respuesta 3: -Esperas en la camilla con pose de modelo de revista.-

_Rivaille: -Aplica la inyección sin tocar de mas, tu lo detienes.-_

_**Respuesta 1: ¿P-podrías ayudarme? M-me duele.**_

_Respuesta 1: No seas rápido, hazlo lento…_

_Respuesta 3: -Te giras para abrazarlo y así acostándolo contigo en la cama.-_

_Rivaille: Soy un doctor, o puedo involucrarme con mis pacientes a menos que dejes de serlo… -arquea la ceja-._

_Respuesta 1: Busque la forma para enfermarme, ¡me gustas desde hace tiempo!._

_Respuesta 2: Pero hazte responsable, ¿no?_

_**Respuesta 3: Involucremonos en un amor prohibido. **_

_Rivaille: Ningún rechazo que hago no funciona contigo, bien, intentaremos lo que deseas… _

_**Respuesta 1: ¿E-enserio?. -sonríes tímidamente.-**_

_Respuesta 2: ¿Nos casaremos?, eso deseo._

_Respuesta 3: Inténtalo, pero se responsable de tus actos._

_Final guardado y enviando resultados…_

Sonrío de oreja a oreja y se encontraba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que desde hace bastante tiempo lo estaban observando.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Rivaille levemente sonrojado, para Eren esa imagen era una de las mas hermosas y perfectas que había visto en su vida entera, nunca había visto al verdadero Rivaille sonrojado y solo pocas eran las veces en las que le sonreía, desde ahora este disco seria uno de sus favoritos.

_Final: Seme tierno._

_Rivaille: Necesitamos tiempo para conocernos, quiero conocerte, ¿me darías esa oportunidad?._

_Respuesta 1: Si, será poco a poco Rivaille-san._

_**Respuesta 2: Eres tierno… -lo abrazas-**_

_Respuesta 3: Que tal si hoy empezamos. _

Estaba a punto de darle continuar para ver si había descargado otra ruta, pero antes de hacerlo la televisión se apago, aquello había asustado un poco a Eren volteo a ver si el control remoto se encontraba a lado suyo pero para su sorpresa no estaba donde lo había dejado.

-Bastardo- Dijo Rivaille que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala dejando completamente a Eren hecho una piedra, tuvo miedo de voltear, no se había percatado el momento en que ya estaba dentro, trato de recordar si de pura casualidad había escuchado la puerta de la entrada abrirse pero no lo logro. No sabia si moverse, respirar o parpadear, su pequeño secreto había sido descubierto y por la persona que mas amaba pero aun así se lo oculto. -Si te preguntas desde cuando estoy aquí… llegue cuando comenzaste a correr y gritar por toda la casa como si te hubieran metido un cohete en el trasero, ¡explícate Jeager!-

Que lo llamara por su apellido también era algo sumamente peligroso, significaba que estaba bastante enojado, ni siquiera irritado, sencillamente enojado capaz de matar a cualquier ser viviente del planeta o el que tuviera mas cerca.

-Y..yo Rivaille…-

-¿¡Por qué no me diste ni siquiera la bienvenida!?, solo por estar pegado a la televisión.- Después de decir aquello abrió como platos sus orbes color plata, no se había dado cuenta lo que acababa de decir, dirigió su vista hacia Eren y este se encontraba en la misma situación que el, por un momento pensó en olvidar lo que había visto pero su enojo incremento todavía mas al ver el dakimakura de el sobre las piernas del muchacho.

Se levanto y en un segundo le arrebato la almohada para dirigirse a su habitación que compartía con Eren para así encerrarse, dejando al otro afuera golpeando la puerta con las dos manos.

-¡Devuélvemelo Levi! no seas así por favor.-

-¿¡Por qué quieres a esta estúpida almohada!?-

-No te lo dire, solo regrésamela.-

-Seria una lastima que la rompiera en este momento.-

-¡NOOOO!- Se quedo un momento en silencio recargando su rostro en la puerta, espero a que su respiración se normalizara y con un gran sonrojo contesto. -¡La quiero solo por que esta la imagen de Rivaille!-

Del otro lado de la puerta Levi se encontraba perplejo por la confesión, nunca creyó que dijera eso, miro unos segundos pero con bastante rencor y aunque fuera imposible de creer con un poco de celos el dakimakura para después lanzarlo a alguna parte de la habitación. Abrió la puerta haciendo que Eren se cayera pero antes de que se golpeara de cara, Rivaille con una mano lo sujeto haciendo que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Lo cargo para después acostarlo en la cama y así el colocarse sobre el sujetando sus muñecas para que no huyera.

-¿Por ello te compraste esos juegos?-

-S..si, era un pequeño secreto que e tenido desde que comenzamos a salir-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando nos volvimos pareja habían sacado un Otome donde tu participabas y bueno, desde ahí comenze a comprar y pedir todos donde tu estabas-

-¡Ja!, ya veo- Sonrió de manera divertida poniendo nervioso al muchacho, nuevamente estaba perplejo por aquel rostro de Rivaille, no resistió mas y se lanzo a los labios del azabache abrazándolo del cuello y apresándolo de la cintura con sus dos piernas.

-Levi, Levi, te amo- Dijo sobre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Eren- Metió una de sus manos en la camisa del muchacho para ir directamente a sus pezones para hacer movimientos circulares sobre ellos mientras les soplaba provocando que Eren comenzara a gemir mientras llevaba la otra mano de Rivaille a su entre pierna para que lo tocase mas, comenzó con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

Rivaille se encontraba fascinado con el rostro sonrojado de Eren que estaba con la mirada perdida llena de lagrimas, se dejo llevar por la pasión y los roces excitantes que iban subiendo de nivel. Ya no podía resistir mas y de un solo movimiento logro deshacerse del pantalón y ropa interior para así llevar su boca al erguido miembro y mojado de semen que se le presentaba frente a el, soplo aquel lugar provocándole al muchacho un cosquilleo en toda esa zona. Comenzó a lamer los testículos de Eren y el espacio que había entre ellos, le encantaba cuando comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia arriba para tener mayor contacto.

Y así metió a su boca el pene de Eren para que el comenzara a mover mas sus caderas y así llegar mas profundo a su garganta. Mientras iba subiendo sus caderas no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, por mas que lo intentara para seguir viendo a Rivaille haciendo aquel acto no lo lograba.

-¡M..ma..maas!- Y sin previo aviso se corrió en la boca de Rivaille llenándole la boca de aquel liquido blanco.

El ojiplateado se alejo dejando un hilo de saliva desde la entrepierna de Eren hasta sus labios, miro de reojo al muchacho que se encontraba tapándose el rostro con las dos manos por la vergüenza, sonrío y así se trago el semen. Se dirigió a su oído para así lamerlo provocándole a Eren otro extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. -Tienes un delicioso sabor…. Eren.-

-¡aaahh..hgg!, m..maas Levi, ¡MAS!.-

-Jajajaja, ahora es mi turno de vengarme por jugar Otome's R-18, date la vuelta-

Siguió sus ordenes para así dejar expuesto su redondo trasero donde su pequeña entrada rosada comenzaba a palpitar. Rivaille humedeció dos de sus dedos para dejarlos bien lubricados. -Alza tus caderas.-

-Y..ya- Rápidamente Rivaille introdujo los dos dedos en la entrada de Eren haciendo que este comenzara a soltar fuertes gemidos y a comenzar a buscar algo que agarrar, se sentía bastante bien pero mientras mas sentía los dedos del azabache mas deseaba que lo llenara por completo de el. -Nghh…aaaah-

-No me voy a detener hasta que pidas que te penetre.- Con sus dedos comenzó a tijerear para dilatar mas su rosado y húmedo anillo, se deleitaba cada vez que Eren echaba la cabeza para atrás.

-N..no es jus…to..-

-Dilo Eren- Comenzó a masturbar la entre pierna del muchacho de manera rápida mientras era embestido por sus dedos, Eren ya sentía que estaba a punto de correrse por segunda vez, trato de resistirse pero no pudo cuando los traviesos dedos de Rivaille tocaron su próstata haciendo que manchara las cobijas de la cama. - ¡Aaaaahhhh! Me…métemelo Rivaille rápido nghh…-

-Así me gusta- Retiro sus dedos para sustituirlo con su erguido miembro y así llevarlo a la entrada de Eren. Comenzó dando pequeñas estocadas pero iban incrementando el ritmo igual que los jadeos y gemidos del castaño, Rivaille dirigió su otra mano a la boca de Eren para que lamiera sus dedos como si fuera su miembro, tarea que fue hecha.

-¡Aaahhh!, ¡Si! ahí Levi allí mismo, ¡Si! aaahh.. nghhh..- Movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Rivaille para que tocara mas profundo aquella parte que le hacia llegar al orgasmo. Le fascinaba sentir el caliente miembro de su pareja dentro suyo.

-Demonios nghh Eren.- De su boca solían unos pequeños gemidos roncos al sentir como Eren apretaba sus gluteos y así hacerle mas estrecho el camino a Rivaille. -No quiero detenerme hasta correrme dentro tuyo.-

Se separo de Levi para así recostarse boca arriba en la cama para dejar a plena vista su miembro aun lleno del liquido blanco, el mayor se lamió los labios, con sus dos manos abrió todavía mas las piernas de Eren mientras este tenia la cara sonrojada con los labios entreabiertos. -Aquí Levi por favor, me gusta cuando me lo haces así.- Con dos de sus dedos abrió mas su rosada entrada.

No lo dudo ni dos veces y de solo una estocada entro. -Idiota, me encanta cuando te pones así nghh…-

-¡aaahhh! Te amo Levi, te amo demasiado ¡aaaahhhh!- Beso apasionadamente al azabache siendo correspondido y su boca invadida por la lengua de este. Las penetraciones pegaban directamente a su próstata que muy pronto llegaría a correrse nuevamente. -¡Le..Levi! yo me voy a ..nghh …gnhh..-

-Ngh… yo también, corrámonos juntos-

Y de una sola estocada los dos se corrieron gritando el nombre del contrario, mancharon sus abdómenes y un poco del semen de Rivaille llego hasta el rostro de Eren.

Salió de el para recostarse a lado de Eren y normalizar su respiración, al cabo de unos minutos terminaron abrazándose fuertemente.

-¿Levi?-

-Dime-

-¿Te pusiste celoso por que juego Otomes R-18?-

-Odio que te haya vuelto directo en cuestiones como estas.- suspiro derrotado para después revolver el cabello de Eren. -…. Tal vez-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Ahora duerme mañana te bañas.-

-¿Vas a ir mañana al trabajo?-

-Los dos iremos-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tsk… ¿recuerdas que te había comentado por mensaje que estaban buscando seiyuu para la nueva serie que estoy trabajando?-

-Si ¿y?.-

-¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?-

-¿¡Hablas enserio!?-

-Si no quieres no hay problema.-

-¿Estas bromeando?, por supuesto que quiero.- Se lanzo a los brazos de Levi para abrazarlo fuertemente haciendo que este se ruborizara un poco por su honesta felicidad. -¡Trabajare junto a Rivaille!, soy tan feliz- Sin mas, se quedo dormido en brazos de su pareja dejando a este con un rubor bastante notorio, le daba las gracias a todo el Mr. Músculo que se había comprado en un día de descuento que Eren estuviera dormido. A los pocos minutos cayo en brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente los dos ya se encontraban aseados y vestidos para así comenzar el día con energía y para presentar a Eren ante el creador de la serie Noragami para ver si lo aceptaban.

Estaban sentados frente a la mesa para desayunar pero Eren se encontraba jugando con una pequeña PSP con los audífonos puestos, aquello le había molestado a Rivaille, ya que se había dedicado a preparar el desayuno preferido del muchacho, pan de centeno con manteca, miel, mermelada y un remolino pequeño de crema con algunas fresas pequeñas encima en forma de decoración acompañado de café con leche.

-¿Que mierda haces en ese aparato?-

-Juego Pokemon-

-No te creo-

-Claro que si es pokemon, debo terminar una batalla para conseguir los legendarios.-

Velozmente Rivaille desenchufo los audífonos de la consola, llevándose la sorpresa que de este salían bastantes gemidos.

_Eren.00: Nghh… aahh! Heichou me corro.. aahhh!._

- Je…jeje…je los pokemones de ahora ¿no?-

-¡Pokemon tu cara deforme que te voy a dejar!-

-¡NOOOOOO!-

Y así fue como Eren consiguió el trabajo de ser un famoso seiyuu a cargo del personaje Yukine pero bajo la amenaza de que no volviera a jugar otomes yaoi, bueno, frente a Rivaille claro.

_**Fin…**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_-Se enciende la cámara-_

_Shiro: ¡Muy buenas pequeños saltamontes de la pradera!…._

_Levi: ¿…?_

_Shiro: ¡Callate!._

_Levi: No e dicho nada loca._

_Shiro: Pero lo pensaste._

_Levi: … _

_Shiro: ¡Basta! destruyes y taladras mi mente. -se hace bolita-_

_Eren: ¿Que diablos?._

_Shiro: Bueno espero les haya gustado este One-shot pfff me costo mi espalda jajajaja, ya que tengo dolor por estar tanto tiempo sentada, moriré._

_Levi: Bien por ti._

_Shiro: ¡Que te calles!. Tsk… volviendo al tema bueno, espero les haya gustado, lo se, estuvo muy jalado que fueran seiyuus de Noragami pero quería que fuera un poco mas aammm como decirlo._

_Eren: ¿real?._

_Shiro: ¡SI exacto!. como si esto hubiera ocurrido._

_Levi: ¿Quien dice que no lo fue?._

_Eren: ¡Rivaille callate!._

_Shiro: Jajajajaja, bueno espero que la adicción de Eren y la mía no se haya visto tan obvia ((Amamos los otomes)). Bueno, esta notita va a ser corta ya que termine muerta…. ¡Es la primera vez que hago un One-shot y largo!…Oh por Yato-sama merezco porno EREIRI - RIREN._

_Eren y Levi: ¿Qué dices?._

_Eren: ¿PORNO?_

_Levi: ¿ERE…? Hmm, no suena tan mal._

_Eren: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! Shiro baka! ya mandaste al lado obscuro a Levi._

_Shiro: -abraza al sargento y con su otra mano hace la forma de un arcoiris como bob esponja- Bienvenido…. -salen brillitos-_

_Eren: ¿¡Con que locos estoy viviendo!?_

_-Se apaga la cámara.- _


End file.
